


Табакерка

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хром живет не совсем так, как ей хочется</p>
            </blockquote>





	Табакерка

Интерес Гокудеры выглядел нездоровым. Как и интерес всех остальных, впрочем. Ко взглядам Хибари исподтишка она уже привыкла, но Гокудеру видела редко и только по делу. Тем неприятнее было открытие. Он подал ей руку. Даже, может, бросил бы плащ, будь у него плащ, в тонкий слой осенней грязи на дороге. Газоны собирали пожухшие листья — ветер прятался до заморозков.  
Гокудера проводил Хром до дома, открыл дверь, предложил разуться, позвал Цуну с верхнего этажа, оглядываясь с таким видом, будто Хром сбежит или исчезнет, стоит ему отвернуться.  
— Ты же принесла? — успел спросить Гокудера до того, как послышались шаги. Хром кивнула.  
Цуне она отдала коробку.  
— Круто, — пробормотал тот, принимая ее влажными руками. — Нет, не то чтобы я не ожидал!.. Но все равно круто. Спасибо, Хром.  
Он замолчал. Хром тоже не знала, что сказать. Цуна прижимал коробку к животу, видимо, не решаясь открыть. Хром поймала его беспокойный, любопытный взгляд. Но, в отличие от других, Цуна хотя бы смущался собственного интереса.  
— Спасибо, Хром, — повторил он, и она поняла, что должна идти. — Чаю? Мама Нана испекла кексы.  
Хром покачала головой.

*  
Кен застал ее за завтраком. Он понюхал сначала ее лодыжку. Потом колено. Потом бедро, опасно поддев руку с ножом, на кончике которого едва держался завиток масла.  
— Кен!  
— Я не за этим! — возмутился он. Видимо, решил что-то свое.  
Хром не успела среагировать, как он уже прижимался лицом к ее животу и урчал. Или ревел. Или стонал. Издавал эти страшные утробные звуки. Сквозь ткань блузки она чувствовала его проступившие мокрые клыки.  
— Кен!  
Он помотал головой, подол выскользнул из-за пояса, и Кен прижался щекой к голому животу.  
— От тебя пахнет, — сказал он. На секунду Хром ощутила панику: пахнет — это всегда очень плохо. — Но я не буду тебя есть, — заверил ее Кен. — Я же понимаю. Ты нужна.  
Хром вздрогнула, когда прикосновение его щеки неожиданно исчезло, и сам он отскочил.

*  
Коробка хранилась у Цуны дома. Хром не понимала этой тяги к старым, скорее всего бесполезным вещам. Но если таково было желание Цуны — почему она должна возражать?  
Еще через полгода они собрались все вместе, даже Ламбо, мотающего свой срок в частной школе, выпустили, чтобы встретиться с семьей. Сначала играли в мафиозные прятки, потом кто сделает лучший подарок ресторану Ямамото, съев больше всех, во время тихого часа нужно было успеть перепробовать еще и все блюда в доме Савады, избежав одного, ядовитого. На вечер намечались гонки на спинах питомцев, а пока что пили чай.  
Хром болтала прозрачными остатками на дне своей чашки, когда Фран, вклинившись между ней и Хибари, сказал:  
— Сложный выбор, да?  
Хром закрыла глаза. Хибари не видно ее лица, а с закрытыми глазами легче терпеть унижение.  
— Может быть, он все еще ненавидит его и тогда не захочет к тебе прикасаться, это будет логично.  
— Мы не похожи, — сказала Хром.  
— А может быть, он будет спать с тобой как раз потому, что все еще ненавидит его. Потому что при определенных обстоятельствах половой акт — это демонстрация власти. Или насилие.  
— Мы не похожи, — сказала Хром.  
— А если вы не похожи, и он все еще ненавидит его, тогда зачем ему вообще с тобой спать? Прочие эмоции у него отсутствуют.  
— Он мне безразличен, — сказал Хибари. Судя по голосу, тоже не повернувшись.  
— Тогда зачем вы сюда припер... Ой.  
Фран исчез, Хром открыла глаза.  
— Я думаю, это следует расценивать как проявление ненависти ко мне, а не к тебе, — сказал Хибари.  
— А это следует расценивать как извинение?  
Она почувствовала, как Хибари улыбается. Сейчас нужно было сделать что-нибудь, что не даст никому из них сказать следующую фразу — про то, как Мукуро гораздо лучше справлялся с воспитанием Франа, чем Хибари, или Вария, или даже Реборн с мамой Наной.  
— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Хибари, и Хром повернулась к нему с робкой надеждой. Он дотронулся до ее лба, отвел длинные пряди, пальцы скользнули по виску, а потом он подцепил повязку и посмотрел в пустую глазницу. Хром вскинула руки, дернулась от него, зажимая повязку. Чашка полетела на пол.  
— Извините, — сказала Хром автоматически. Чай залил доски пола и испачкал кимоно.  
— Я хотел спросить: зачем ты вообще ее носишь? — Хром отодвинулась еще дальше. — Не следует расценивать мои действия как...  
Дальше она не слушала.

*  
— Да будет тебе, — сказала Бьянки. — Не горюй. Увлечения приходят и уходят, ты остаешься. Сколько уже времени прошло? Десять месяцев? Да это были серьезные отношения, я погляжу.  
— Вроде того, — согласилась Хром.  
— Выбрось его из головы, — Бьянки сунула ей в руки бутылку. — Я знаю, ты можешь.  
— Знаете, это как... как если бы все вокруг вам о нем напоминало, — осторожно сформулировала Хром.  
— Знаю я эту песню: а вот машина, в которой мы первый раз поцеловались, кровать, на которой мы трахались, дом, который он подарил на первую годовщину, про которую я же сама и напомнила. Это все надо выкинуть. Без сожалений.  
Хром вздохнула.  
— Все не так просто. Дом я могла бы продать.  
Как это все было далеко от истины. Она переехала в квартиру на другой окраине Намимори почти сразу. Итальянский дом был не в Милане, потому что Милан Мукуро любил. На что она не сразу решилась — это на то, чтобы перекрасить волосы. Здесь понадобилось несколько осторожных, но настойчивых вопросов и недели ожидания. Форму Кокуе она сожгла, и Чикуса, кажется, до сих пор ее за это не простил. Она очистила свою почту и стерла все логи, она отдала коробку Цуне — может быть, так будут меньше спрашивать? — но вот с памятью, памятью окружающих и ее собственной, было сложнее.  
Иногда ее спрашивали: можешь сделать как он? И когда она делала — будь это инопланетный монстр, или вежливая копия Занзаса на свадьбе друзей Семьи, или цветочные плантации для очередной игры, — они глядели на нее с недоверием. Она стала отвечать: могу даже лучше, могу, но не так.  
Иногда они забывались и спрашивали мнения Мукуро, просили передать привет. Если бы он был жив, отвечала Хром, то сказал бы: да пошли вы, ублюдки. Этим она, кажется, только все портила. С Мукуро сталось бы так ответить на «привет».  
Иногда они обрывали себя на середине фразы, вели себя подчеркнуто вежливо, предлагали помощь. Это было даже хуже: в такие моменты она чувствовала себя той самой коробкой, табакеркой, из которой в положенное время выскочит черт. Табакеркой, которая станет чертом. Табакеркой-чертом. Как глупо.  
— А, дело не в вещах, — догадалась Бьянки. — По секрету — кто это из них? Вроде бы не братик, тогда этот, с птичкой?  
Хром покачала головой. Отставила так и не тронутую газировку. Оглядела стол — клуб поддержки брошенных, но следящих за собой девушек: пирожные, йогурт без вкуса, семидесятипроцентный шоколад, отруби в баночке, чай со сложной рецептурой.  
— Спасибо. Вы и так мне очень помогли.  
— Подожди. Ты не частый у меня гость. Все хотела спросить: а правда, что все иллюзионисты бессмертные? И если даже кажется, что все, то через пару лет жди обратно?  
Теперь мне иногда кажется, что да, — не сказала Хром.

*  
Ее звали Хром. В этом она была твердо уверена. И она была Хром. Иллюзионист высокого класса, владелец двух Колец ада и Кольца тумана Вонголы, хранитель Семьи. Она уже и забыла те времена, когда кто-то другой создавал ее тело. Когда кто-то владел им. Она Хром совершенно точно. На все сто процентов — до последней клеточки кожи на животе. По крайней мере так говорило ей зеркало. И чувство пламени. И сознание.  
Даже если кто-то другой вкладывает мысли в ее голову — а вдруг? — эти мысли мыслят себя как мысли Хром.  
Мысли мыслят себя как мысли Хром, повторила она про себя.  
Я мыслю их и при этом считаю себя Хром, наверное, так вернее.  
Или: я мыслю мысли и этими мыслями мыслю себя Хром. Похоже на правду.  
Новый глаз был очень похож на второй. Как брат-близнец, улыбнулась она собственной шутке. Но все равно второй, другой, отдельный. Главное теперь привыкнуть к нему. Он как будто должен был заполнить последнюю брешь, сквозь которую в нее проникали воспоминания.  
Она Хром, а вовсе не те несчастные три косточки и комок пепла на дне коробки — все что осталось после того «несчастного случая в Вендикаре». Совершенно живая к тому же.  
Телефон надрывался, она едва услышала его из ванной. Завязала халат на ходу, поежилась от сырого холода.  
— Привет, — сказал Цуна. — Там такое творится! Это ты? — спросил он без перехода.  
— Кто «я»?  
Наверное, ей следовало бы разозлиться.  
— Ты, — упрямо повторил Цуна.  
— Хром, — назвалась она, стараясь звучать раздраженно.  
— Да, — будто бы обрадовался Цуна.  
— Кто же еще, — добавила она для надежности. — Что там такое?  
— Коробка!.. — Хром обмерла. — Прямо сотворение мира! А впрочем, приезжай, ты сама должна на это посмотреть.  
Она собиралась положить трубку, когда Цуна сказал:  
— И, Хром, слушай. Спасибо! Нет, не то чтобы я не ожидал, что ты сможешь!.. Но все равно — спасибо, что отпустила его. Или выпустила? Как правильнее?


End file.
